Misty
Misty was a former Traveling Companion of Ash Ketchum. She is a Gym Leader of the Kanto Region and one of four sisters. She joined Ash on his journey when he and his Pikachu destroyed her bike. Misty along with her sisters were the Gym Leaders of the Cerulean City Gym. She appeared as a main character for the first five seasons. Afterwards she left the show but makes occasional appearances throughout the series. Role in the Anime Misty acted as one of Ash Ketchum's traveling companions for the first five seasons and often tried to teach him how to become a Pokemon Master. Duration Regular: Season 1-5 Recurring: Seasons 7-8 Original Series (Seasons 1-5) Indigo League (Season 1) Misty travels with Ash throughout his adventures in Kanto after he and his Pikachu destroyed her bike. Misty wanted Ash to repay her and followed him to ensure his payment. Along the way Misty acts as a guide to Ash, trying to make him become a better trainer. At the beginning of their adventures however, Misty was really bossy and rude towards Ash and his bug-type Pokemon; Caterpie. The duo also fought the Team Rocket Duo: Jessie and James and their talking Pokemon: Meowth. They managed to defeat the evil trio a few times on their way to Pewter City. There Misty informed Ash about the Pokemon League and the Gym Leaders (not informing him she was one). Ash tried to defeat the Pewter City Gym Leader: Brock but when he was about to he decided against it 9as the sprinklers in the gym turned on, weakoning Brock's Rock-Type pokemon). Misty thought this was a dumb choice, but ultimately Brock ended up joining Ash on his journey. The group visited all the gyms until Ash finally aquired all eight necessary to compete in the Pokemon League. Along the way the traveling trio and the Team Rocket Trio had several encounters and many clashes between legendary Pokemon. Pokemon: The Adventures in the Orange Islands (Season 2) After Ash failed to win the Indigo League the group were sent to The Orange Islands to retreive the GS Ball from Professor Ivy and take it to Professor Oak. (Brock left the season and Tracey Sketchit replaced him).There Ash challenged the Orange League and won. The group then returned to Kanto. Pokemon: the Johto Journeys (Season 3) The original group traveled to Johto where Ash once again attempted to win the League. The group delivered the GS Ball to Kurt safely where he (to this day) is studying it to see what it's purpose is. Misty's Poliwag also evolved into Poliwhirl during this season. Pokemon: Johto League Champions (Season 4) Misty, Ash, and Brock continue in their journeys to travel to all the cities so Ash can defeat the Gym Leaders (he defeats three this season). Pokemon: Master Quest (Season 5) While in their journey to all gyms the trio get distracted by The Whirl Cup. Ash, and Misty both enter and become rivals for the moment being. The group continue to defeat Team Rocket. This season the group encounter Professor Namba who is trying to capture Lugia in order to fufill their goals. They are aided by their friend Ritchie. Misty and the group also encounter Legendary Pokemon such as Suicune. Team Rockets plans aren't over yet as the group learn when they encounter Professor Sebastian. They are aided by Lance in uncovering Project R. Later Ash aquires the eight gym badges and competes in the Johto League Conference. He defeats his main rival, Gary but loses to Harrison placing in the top eight. The group return to Kanto where Misty recovers her bike (from season 1). She apparently forgot what she was traveling with Ash with and was sad when she had to leave. Misty might have stayed but her sisters needed her to take control of the gym as they were going on a cruise. She couldn't refuse and therefore departed from the series. Advanced Generation Series (Season 6-8) Pokemon: Advanced Challenge (Season 7) After an entire seasons absense, Misty returns for two episodes (episodes 44-45).She meets May, and Max. She arrives with her Togepi but what she doesn't know is that Team Rocket along with Colonel Hanson are trying to capture Togepi to get control over the Mirage Kingdom. During their battle with Hanson, Misty's Togepi evolves into Togetic. She also calls upon her Gyradoes to help defeat Hanson. Her Togetic stays behind to become it's protector, sharing one last tearful moment with it. At the end the group end up waving goodbye to Misty as she returns to Cerulean City. Pokemon: Advanced Battle (Season 8) Misty returns for three episodes (132-134). Near the conclusion of Advanced Battle, Ash and Brock return to Kanto (leaving May and Max in Hoenn). Ash and Brock later depart from there. When Ash arrives at his house there's a suprise for him: Misty is there waiting for him! She is later seen helping at the Pokemon Lab where the main cast: Ash, May, Max, Tracey,and Misty are attacked by Team Rocket. The heroes combine their efforts to defeat them once again and later they all (except Tracey) travel with Ash to win his Battle Frontier journey. They are re-joined by Brock. Later Misty gets a call from her sister daisy who tells Misty that several trainers are looking foward to challenge her. Misty later departs from the group to attend to the gym, wishing Ash good luck in his challenge , and May in her contests. Pokemon Chronicles Misty is a main character of the spinoff series Pokemon Chronicles In the Manga Misty makes recurring appearances in the Electric Tale of Pikachu Manga. She first appears in Pikachu, I See You. She is instantly takes a liking to Ash's Pikachu and tells Ash what it takes to become a professional Pokemon Trainer. Angered with him, when he steals her bike to escape from an angry flock of Spearow shr decides to follow him on his journey until he pays her back. Misty travels with Ash for the following chapter: Play Misty For Me. She expects Ash to repay her for her bike. Later on Ash battles her at the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym instead of The Sensational Sisters. She eventually awards Ash the Cascade Badge after his Fearow manages to take his hat back from her head. Misty disappears from the manga until Ash and Brock bump into her in'' The Human Race and The Pokemon Race''. Afterwards she travels with them more occuringly, but still departs with them at times. Misty makes cameo appearances in Magical Pokemon Journey Manga. In the bonus chapters she along with Ash and Brock have mistakingly wandered into the Magical Pokemon Journey Manga world. The trio focus on how to get back to their own world (the anime). In the Games Misty is the official Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. ''Pokemon Red and Blue'' Misty appears as the leader for the Cerulean City Gym. Red manages to get to the pokemon gym after getting out of Mt. Moon. After entering the gym, Red must defeat the trainers there who all specialize in using water-type Pokemon. Finally upon getting to Misty she agrees to battle Red. Proving to be a tuff opponent she uses Staryu and Starmie but loses to Red in the end and awards him the Cascade Badge. ''Pokemon Yellow'' Misty appears the same as before. Even though this game is based off of the anime she does not travel with the player. ''Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crystal'' After Team Rocket was defeated once again by Ethan/Kris, the hero travels from Johto to Kanto to challenge all the Gyms there. Once arriving, Misty doesn't think that a trainer from Johto can defeat her. After a battle with her Water Pokemon the hero manages to prove her wrong and win the Cascade Badge. Misty agrees the hero is strong and wishes to travel one day like the hero did. ''Pokemon FireRed, LeafGreen'' Misty is once again Gym Leader. It is revealed through here (via Fame Checker) that she trained at the Seafoam Islands to get better in her abilities. She also has high hopes for The Cerulean Cape, finding it to be a romantic date spot. Red/Leaf travel to her Gym after getting out of Mt. Moon and defeating Team Rocket. The player later challenges her. She uses her Staryu and Starmie to battle but ends up losing. After her info for the Fame Checker has been collected, she sends the hero a message claiming one day she would love to travel. ''Pokemon HeartGold, SoulSilver'' ''Pokemon Puzzle League'' ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Misty appears as a random trophy. She wears her outfit from the Original Series Anime. Pokemon This is a list of all of Misty's Pokemon from the games, manga, and anime. *Misty's Goldeen *Misty's Staryu *Misty's Starmie *Misty's Horsea *Misty's Psyduck *Misty's Politoad *Misty's Corsola *Misty's Gyarados *Caserin *Misty's Azurill *Misty's Togetic *Misty's Dewgong *Misty's Seaking *Misty's Shellder *Misty's Lapras *Misty's Golduck *Misty's Quagsire *Misty's Lanturn *Misty's Floatzel *Misty's Milotic *Misty's Blastoise *Misty's Exeggutor *Misty's Seadra *Misty's Dugtrio *Misty's Sunflora *Misty's Wigglytuff *Misty's Nidoqueen *Misty's Dragonair *Misty's Ampharos *Misty's Krabby *Misty's Chinchou Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Females